eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Greco-Mongol War
Battle of Deli(1227AD) (This is a work of fiction) Background to the Battle The battle of Deli was the largest & most bloody of the battles of the Greco-mongol war, this is some back ground to the battle & the war it took place in. The Greco-Mongol war has its route in Constinetine's eastern expansions during the sixth centure AD. During the end of his conquests Constintine fought the Kingdom of Deli (one of the two dominatnt kingdoms in india ata the time). Constintine had alot of early success against the Indians, but at the siege of Deli, the indians defeated the Greeks very decisivly & made most of the Greek troops not wont to fight anymore, so Constintine negotiated a peace treaty. 700 years later in the year 1223 AD the Indians went to war with the mongols & the indians were decemated. They sent an emassary to the greeks for help. They said that they would submit to Greek rule if they kept the Mongols from taing their land. Greek emporer Justinian accepted the offer & built a large army (anywhere from five to six hundred thousand) & marched for india. Justinain arrived in India in 1227, & he encamped his army just outside of the Indian capitol of Deli. Giocangga Kahn who was campaigning 50 miles to the east heard about the Greek army, & marched to meet them at Deli. Battle of Deli The Mongol army reached Deli after 4 days of marching. They made camp 500 yards from the Greek camp, in the morning the battle would begin. The next morning the to Armies lined up against eachother, the cav heavy barbaric looking mongols & the western styled steel armored Greeks, the armys marched at each other & stopped about 75 yards from each other. The main greek line were the Hoplites, the same type of inf that had been used by the greeks for almost 1000 years, but instead of armored in bronze they had Steel armor with steel weapons, they were supported by light infantry auxilaries, heavy & light cavalry & skirmishers. The mongol main line was lightly armed & armored infantry supporthed by light & heavy cavalry & foot & cavalry skirmishers. The Mongols maid the first move, they fired large volleys of arrows into the greek lines, it did very little damage. the mongols then chrged forward with their infantry & attempted to flank the greeks with their cav. The Mongol cav outnimbered the Greeks 4-1 but the Greek cav was bettered armed & armored & they had their auxillaries for support. The mongol cav was beaten back by the greek cav & the mongol inf was being slaughtered at the hands of the greek phalanx. Hving never fought against this formation before Giocangga Kahn & his forces were stupified by the seemingly inbreakable line. The mongols attacked three more times but they were beaten back each time. The Greeks then made their move, Justinian told his son (Alexander VII) to move the infantry forward. The Greeks marched forward, as they did this they broke their formation & charged. They hit the mongol line & began to fight the mongols man on man. The mongols in the center began to push forward while the greek flanks pushed forward as well. Giocangga dismounted his horse & began to fight on foot, he slaughtered 20-30 greek soldiers before facing Alexander VII in combat. As they were fighting the soldiers aruond hem stopped & began to cheer on their leaders after a seemingly epic fight alexander knocked giocangga to his knees with a bash from his shield, & Alexander cut Giocangga's throught this made the Mongol troops route, but most had become encircled by the Greeks. Only 9,000 mongol soldiers would escape the rest would be killed or captured. Result As a result of the victory here, it endeed Mongol expansion in this region & brought the kingdom of Deli under the rule of the Greek Empire, it also started a 52 year war between the Greeks & Mongols, that would lead to a Greek victory & some of the mongols southern territery to be given to the Greeks (territory in modern day Tibet & Bangledesh).